Bella's Slip Up
by mz.cullenn
Summary: Bella has been a newborn for a few months and has stayed strong in her decision of diet. But she unexpectedly and accidentally faces her first 'slip-up' while on a hunting trip. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"What did I do?" I asked myself, my voice muffled.

It was an accident, I knew it was, but I just couldn't believe it.

A strong wind hit my face where I was standing, staring at my irreversible slip-up. The refreshing feeling I was looking for didn't come with the breeze, instead there was just numbness and shock, which was beyond description.

I'd resisted the urge so far as a newborn. It was hard but still possible, and Edward said that he would keep me out of temptations way.

Though, I know he did expect this to happen at some point. They all did.

But I didn't, I heard my thoughts whisper.

I was determined to keep my slate clean.

How was I going to tell them? How would they react??

"Bella, you've been a bad girl. Go to your room." I pictured Carlisle saying. I highly doubt it.

I guess I just never thought I'd actually do it. I never took myself for a killer.

That's what I was, a killer.

The word echoed endlessly in my head, reminding me, torturing me. A strangled gasp escaped from my throat.

I was meant to hunt the animals in the forest, but when I smelled the hiker I didn't even realize that I was already off running; my feet seeking a different path towards the tempting scent.

I thought I could trust myself.

Maybe if I went up on Alice's offer she would've come with me and this wouldn't have happened. Maybe… Just maybe… but its too late now, I'm a monster. I ended the life of someone innocent, who's never done a thing to me.

I want to suffer for what I did.

I pictured the young girl's family in my mind… That worked.

Suddenly, tearless sobs broke out from my chest. If vampires could cry I would have been swimming in a river of salt water now.

I closed my eyes. In my mind I could still remember the snap sound her neck made when I killed her. At least I did it swiftly, she probably didn't even have time to feel and register the pain.

This gave me little satisfaction.

I felt dirty, I had made a mess of myself. I was covered in the hiker's blood; the burgundy wet mess dripping off my white cotton shirt.

Though this wasn't the reason I felt filthy, it was complex to understand. I wasn't even sure if I could look at myself in the mirror.

This all made me remember the Volturi and the unsuspecting tourists walking toward the doors that lead to them. I also remembered how it made me feel.

"No." I winced, the wind slightly carrying my voice. I never wanted to be like that. Never.

I looked up at the sky in a quick movement – dark, threatening clouds covered the whole landscape; a storm would come soon, I could feel it building up in the air.

"What do I do?" I questioned my surroundings.

Even though I was distraught, I knew I couldn't leave her here.

I looked down at the stiff, pale corpse and stifled the cry that tried to escape from my mouth. There was blood everywhere and the girl's neck was slightly out of place. From what I could see she had blood dripping in her soft waves of hair and her hiking gear lay a foot away from her.

I moved to the other side so I could see her face. Worry seeped though me as I imagined what I would see … then I glanced at her. It was as worse as I feared.

Her face was so serene and peaceful that it hurt to look. She had light freckles across her nose and long flowing locks of honey brown that framed her delicate face. She was a pretty girl.

If it wasn't for the thin streak of blood down the side of her left cheek it might have looked as if she were sleeping.

"I'm sorry." I whispered sincerely, my frame shaking.

As painful as it was, I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know her name, I wanted to know about her life but most of all I wanted to remember her.

She is going to be my motivation, I decided then.

I slowly reached down to her hiking pack and searched though it until I finally found her wallet. Along with her identification, I found a picture. I took a swift glimpse at the photograph before I was on my knees quivering.

This is something I'll never forget, I thought.

Two girls were together and you could slightly see that they were hugging each other. They were laughing together, unable to contain themselves with their face's glowing.

It was beautiful and I couldn't take it anymore.

I now understand why the Cullen's were 'vegetarians' better, but I'm not going to lie. Human blood tastes good. So good, that it was bad. The temptation of right and wrong can do that sometimes.

It started to rain – first drizzling and then beginning to pour. I re-adjusted my position so I was looking into the face of the girl with my legs crossed, staring with a mad sense of guilt. Soon after, small sobs found their way around my control.

I sat in the rain, fully-clothed and let the water seep though, probably making me look like a wet kitten.

My shirt was drenched with water and the deep red stain was fading into a light reddish-pink. But I could still smell the blood and I didn't know how long it would take for the smell to disappear, for the scent to stop haunting me the way it did.

Even though I could see myself physically getting cleaner I was still unclean. I started to rub furiously at my arms to take away the invisible grime that I thought was stuck to my skin. It didn't go away. It was lingering and slowly the waterless sobs that were coming out of my mouth started to become more panicked. I started to gasp while moving my legs up close to my chest. I enclosed my arms around my legs and started to swing back and forth like an impatient child. I rested my head on my knees.

Then suddenly, I heard a twig snap… "Who's there?" I questioned silently.

"Bella." The voice answered, concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story. My life has been so hectic lately and I'm also working on some other Twilight fan-fics. But anyway...Enjoy!**

CONTINUED...

_Then suddenly, I heard a twig snap… "Who's there?" I questioned silently._

_"Bella." The voice answered, concerned._

I felt my head snap up and turn towards the direction of the musical voice which made my grief-stricken heart flutter and lift. I saw standing a few feet away from me, my life, with his tousled bronze hair and worried expression playing on his flawless pale features.

A pair of dazzling topaz eyes met my glance. I imagined what he would see though them …A bloodthirsty Bella with bright burgundy eyes from her last meal. I shuddered, letting the revulsion show on my face.

I watched his every step as Edward quietly came and sat next to me, enclosing his arms around my wet body in the sweetest embrace. A small strangled gasp escaped my throat.

I untangled my arms from my legs and wrapped them around Edward, pulling my self closer to him while moving my head so it was resting on his chest. He repositioned himself as well, answering my movement by hugging me tightly.

Edward and I sat like this for a few minutes. He comforted me by stroking my hair and humming my lullaby with his melodic voice.

He knew.

How did he find out? I wondered. How did he find me? Did they all know? What was I going to say? All these thoughts slowly evaded my mind.

I looked up into his reassuring warm gaze, his face wet with rain. I saw a tiny bead of water slide down his perfect nose.

"Bella," He spoke again, letting his finger brush the down side of my face affectionately. My eyes darted back towards the girl lying in front of me and the numerous red water puddles weaving in through the green contrast of grass.

I could feel the numbness escape me and a hating acceptance of what I had did, replace my shock... Then I broke down. What else was there to do? What else was there to explain? The evidence was right in front of us in her immobile and lifeless state. My body started to shake violently while my pants of despair and grief quickened in pace.

I sobbed quietly, leaning into Edward as he held me close. He understood how I felt. He has told me about it before; about his actions and the emotional suffer afterwards, but at this very moment I felt like I was alone.

"I-I-I j-just," I stuttered.

"I know. I understand." Edward whispered low in my ear. His voice was reassuring.

He then bent down and kissed the top of my head. "I'm here, Bella." His enchanting voice echoed.

I slowly lifted my eyes to see a small encouraging smile play on his lips. I could feel the corners of mine tremble.

He wiped away the rain drops from my face that were replacing my tears. "It's alright." He murmured.

"H-h-ow can y-you s-s-ay t-th-at?" I mumbled. "I-I murde−" I didn't finish that sentence. I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to say those dreadful words out loud.

"Bella, I know." He told me gently.

"H-How?"

"Alice." Edward said simply.

Alice, I thought. Oh course Alice. She probably saw to watch over me while I hunted. She would have had a vision about…_this_.

Did she see the _act _itself or did she just see me afterward beside _her_? I don't know why I asked myself this question. I knew the answer just as Alice's name came out of Edward's mouth. My eyes widened.

She saw the whole gory scene and then Edward probably saw it in her mind. I looked up at Edward. Like he knew what I was thinking he gave me a slight nod to conform my suspicion.

He saw everything. An ice cold jolt slowly crept up my spine, making me shiver. That'll definitely be a memory he'll never forget, I wondered guiltily. A small cheerless whimper left my mouth.

I continued, "W-what a-about the r-rest of the-"

"Family?" Edward finished my sentence. I gave a quick nod, my eyes staring off into the trees. "They know."

I closed my eyes and felt my body tremble. Edward continued to soothe me by stroking my hair.

Carlisle and the family knew as well, I thought. Well at least I don't have to explain, I don't think I could have handled explaining anyway. But what would happen now? I asked myself and let my mind drift.

A thought came to me and I let out a dark chuckle. I knew exactly what would happen. Either Jasper or Emmett would gain a lead in the bet they were holding. Just thinking of the bet had me in a mad fit of eerie giggles which soon escalated into breathless laughs. Why was I laughing? How could anyone bet on something so unbelievably and indescribably sick? I thought with a ridiculous grin on my face.

I wondered when I returned home would I be greeted by high fives from one of them…or maybe both…

Suddenly, I broke into a wave of hysteria from my black humour. I knew this wasn't funny and I knew I was distraught but I couldn't reign myself in. Besides, I had a past with hysterics anyway.

Edward looked concerned yet also frightened at the way I expressed myself. I saw in my peripheral vision that he had raised one of his eyebrows in questioning, most likely my sanity. I don't blame him.

Gradually I stiffled my laughs and I found myself wondering incredulously what had taken over me, especially in a time like _this_. My last haunting laugh slowly turned into a short cheerless cry as I dwelled on the thought.

"Bella," Edward said looking into my face. "Are you okay, love?"

I nodded, my face serious and a small smile tugging in the corners of my mouth

He kissed me on my forehead. "Everything will be okay."

"I know." I replied, kissing his shoulder, before I turned my gaze away from him to someone else...

I looked up to see the girl, her outline drowning in water and her skin an unhealthy shade of white. Her features were just as pale and her full lips were an icy cold blue. I stared into her face and I could see that a smudge from the blood streak on the side of her face was still evident, even after the rain.

All of a sudden, I realised the forest was silent and the small cool drops of rain had stopped hitting against my skin. I looked into the sky expecting to see the dark thunderous clouds my eyes had caught before. Instead they were only a dull light grey. It had stopped raining. For how long? I specualted.

"A few minutes now." Edward said noticing my gaze towards the sky.

"Help me up?" I asked him quietly.

He smiled softly, a certain glow radiating his face. Edward gracefully stood up and held out his hands to pull me up.Once I was standing, I knew what I wanted to do.

"Excuse me a moment, please." I said to Edward. He nodded, looking at me with wondrous eyes.

I turned around towards the girl and kneeled down near her peaceful, wet face. I brought my hand forward and lightly wiped away the smudge of blood on the side of her face tenderly along with the beads of water that clung to her gentle features. I then tucked her now dark wet hair behind her ear. She had beautiful hair; her light coloured tendrils would make anyone envious. Following this, I looked at her up and down; the water lodged around her looked murky from the mixture of dirt, blood and water.

I searched around me for a satisfyingly dry spot to lay her instead of here, in this muck. My eyes looked until I found wide barky trunk twenty or so feet away. The tree had large branches with so much foliage that I thought a hail storm would have trouble breaking through the leaves.

The space beneath the tree looked resonably dry.

"Edward, would you help me?" I asked my eyes darting between the girl, the murky water and the place under the tree. He understood.

"Sure." He replied gently, looking at me in admiration before walking forward. Edward carefully and gently scooped up the girl. She looked stiff and breakable in his arms as he moved her.

The girls hiking bag was lying next to me and was still open from my identity search.

I exhaled as I remembered the details, my breath unsteady. I wanted to cry so badly. I yearned for that release and to feel the salt water tears slide down my cheek. But I knew it was impossible.

I took a few more deep breaths. They didn't become any steadier than the last.

I opened my eyes and looked down at the hiking bag again, but something small and square caught my eye instead. Next to the pack, was a photograph. I recognized it as soon as I saw it and let the pain inside me unleash. I suprised myself by not gasping and sobbing as the pain and guilt travelled through me. Instead, I stood strong embracing it all.

I picked up the photo in my cold hands and�glanced down at the little girls again in the picture. I felt a small tug of a smile on my lips. I was starting to like the photo.

I was wet, so I didn't want to put the photo in my pocket, instead I held it tightly in my hands. I hope she doesn't mind, but I'd like to keep it, I thought.

I looked up and saw Edward gazing at me with a gentle smile playing on his lips. He was an angel and I was shocked how he knocked me breathless everytime I saw him. I could feel my cheeks burning up.

I walked towards him while looking at the girl in her tranquil state.

"That was nice. Thoughtful," He told me as I came near.

"I just didn't want to leave her like that, lying there. It wasn't right." I told him while wrapping my arms around his waist

"I know, Bella." He replied, kissing my forehead softly and affectionetly.

"Are we just going to leave her here until someone finds her?" I questioned seriously.

"It depends. Usually, when one of us … makes a mistake, we usually interfere and try to do what is good for everyone; the people and us. But it's not always easy, every…mistake is different." He replied, sighing.

I was confused yet scared at the same time. I didn't ask another question about it. I didn't want to know what they would or wouldn't do to the girl.

I looked around the forest. Light was radiating of the leaves even though the clouds had blocked the sun. What was the time? How long have I been out here? I wondered.

The others might be worried about Edward and I.

We should go back, I told myself, a worried expression playing on my face. Edward noticing my reluctance to stay here asked if I wanted to go home.

I nodded and then looked back in the direction of the girl. I'm sorry. I'll never forget you, I thought with a grim expression on my face and turned away, grief still evident on my face.

I turned my head and saw Edward was also looking at the girl. I gazed into my loves face until he caught my eyes staring at him. He chuckled quietly.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, "For everything." He smiled my favourite crooked smile and kissed me lightly on the lips, which, if I had a heartbeat, would of sent it into apounding frenzy. I don't know what I'd do without him, I thought. We parted from the sweet kiss and I felt my lips tingle. Edward took my left hand in his. I could feel my ring against my skin.

"Let's go home." he whispered to me with his musical voice. Then, before I knew it he and I were off running towards the comforting thought of our family at home, a certain photograph held tightly in my hand as we went.

**THE END**

_Thank's for reading, I'm thinking about writing one in Alice's POV about the vision and then later on one in Edward's about how he reacts but I'm not to sure at the moment...hmmmm._

_Anyway, Thank You._


End file.
